Edith Says Goodbye To Mrs Morrison
by despicme95
Summary: Guest Margo's Random Cough. I don't think Margo should have asthma as Agnes already has asthma in 'Out Of Puff and Gasping For Air'. Besides Margo has been through enough agony in stories. I think Margo just had a wicked cough that takes a while to clear up. Doctors can't cure coughs and colds, so I had Gru just get some cough sweets and medicine for Margo from the store.


DM Edith Says Goodbye to Mrs Morrison

It was getting near to the end of the summer term at Edith and Agnes's school. That meant for there would be no school for a whole month. Edith couldn't wait to have long lie in's in bed as she and her sisters had to get early each morning for going to school.

Every year, the school held a summer fair with lots of games, stalls, prizes to be won and nice things to eat and drink. This year Gru and Lucy had been asked to help out with some of the stalls. Edith saw that they had been busy baking treats for one for of the stall of the fair. The smells and the texture and the look of the iced cakes and biscuits made her mouth water.

Edith however was about to be surprised by something else, something she wouldn't be keen on at all. But she did see her parents coming over and picking up one of the big iced cakes scattered with lots of sprinkles.

''Edith, honey'' Lucy said, ''your father and I thought that you could take this cake into school tomorrow and give it to Mrs Morrison. The fair's that day and you break up the say after that''. Edith was stunned and a little bit panicked. ''But why?'' she said ''aren't all the cakes for the summer fair?''. ''Yes the rest of them are'' Gru explained ''But remember Edith, you will be in a new class with a new teacher when you go back to school in September''.

Suddenly Edith didn't notice the fresh smell of baked cakes and biscuits which were covered in icing and she forgot about being keen to taste any of them. Edith just picked at her tea later in the evening. Next morning she just didn't want to get out of bed even though she knew it was a school day.

''I don't feel well!'' Edith moaned to Gru and Lucy when they asked her what was wrong, ''I've got a stomach ache''. ''Is it a I don't want to go to school stomach ache?'' Lucy asked looking at Edith. But Edith didn't understand what that meant at all. ''Edith what's de matter?'' Gru demanded. ''It it's Mrs Morrison'' Edith said quietly, ''I shall never be in her class ever again. I can't cope with the idea of being taught be another teacher!''.

''Oh Edith'' Lucy said ''it is hard to get used to sudden changes but you shouldn't worry about having a new teacher''. ''Besides keeton'' Gru said sincerely ''you're growing up and you have to move on at some point otherwise you'd remain a baby forever and dat will never do at all''.

Edith started to feel better and got up to get dressed, then she went to join her family for breakfast. As she, Margo and Agnes headed downstairs Margo moved slow and finally got to the table. Just then, she coughed violently 3 times which hurt her chest before she continued her cereal. "Margo, are you okay?" Edith asked. "Yeah... I think so." Said Margo before coughing again and putting a hand on her chest. "Hmm... no fever." Said Gru, checking to see Margo's temperature. "Why don't you take it easy and I'll get you some cough sweets and medicine from the store later on, but might take a while before your cough goes away ok?" Margo just nodded and coughed again clutching her sore chest.

''You may just have a chesty cough sweetie'' Lucy said. Later on at Edith and Agnes's school that afternoon, it was the summer fair and the playing field was very busy. Mrs Morrison came by to talk to Gru and Lucy about Edith. ''Edith has been diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. But she has been very hard working this year and I shall miss her when she goes into her new class in September'' she said looking down at Edith who was eating a piece of shortbread. Edith smiled bravely.

One day during the holidays. Edith went shopping with Lucy which she wasn't that keen on at all, but today Lucy had promised to take her out to lunch as a treat. ''Oh can it be Pizza Heaven, please?'' Edith asked hopefully. ''It can be anything you like'' Lucy said.

Then when September came and it was time to go back to school. Edith and her friend Blake lined up together, but Blake started to walk the old way to Mrs Morrison's classroom. ''Hey where are you going?'' Edith asked in surprise. ''To Class'' Blake said ''Oh I forgot. We're not in Mrs Morrison's class any more''. ''No'' Edith said. ''We're bigger now. We're in Miss Brown's class this year'', and off they went together to their brand new classroom.

The End.


End file.
